Known systems have attempted to deliver hydrogen gas to a combustion chamber through the air intake or by some other method of air induction. The properties of hydrogen are such that known air induction systems lose substantial quantities of hydrogen gas, that the proper introduction of measured quantities of hydrogen is difficult to achieve, and no system has heretofore been presented that consistently delivers optimal amounts of hydrogen to the combustion chamber, nor in a manner conducive to on-the-road application. Air induction methods have not proven to be practical or efficient. Thus, no hydrogen fuel injection system for internal combustion engines has yet been significant in the marketplace.